Tentacles x Prussia
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: There is something lurning in an old lab form WWII and Prussia's about to find out what and he's not going to like it. Moster x Prussia. GerPru.


**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The old laboratory was well hidden.

The two German brothers walked down the dimly lit hallways. It had been more than sixty years they had been down here. Now their boss wanted them to see if anything was left behind of importance that should be locked up or safety kept.

The place had been used to try and strength and make humans stronger. Training, experiments, torture, death. Not happy memories. The last time they had been forced to watch. When they got to a fork in the hall they split up.

"You go left, I will go right." Ludwig said. "Radio me if you see anything, bruder."

"Ja, ja whatever. See ya later West."

Taking off to searching Gilbert looked around hoping that maybe they would get done soon and possibly get home in time to watch his show. He came to a door and peeked into it. Turning on the light which flicked a few times he searched around finding nothing.

Walking further into the way he took out the little radio phone and spoke into it. "Nothing so far, West."

There was a beep. "Nothing here either. Keeping looking, over."

"Okay. Over."

Finding another room he saw it has a code that needed to be entered. With a few minutes of hooking up a small hacking device he was in. going in he looked around. It looked like a research lab where they tested animals. Charts and all hung up on the walls and folders filled with information.

He heard something move. Almost like a slitter. Taking out his gun he turned around fast. "Who's there?"

There was no answer so he stepped closer looking around carefully. There was something he, that much he would sense. Walking on a few feet more into the lab he yelped when something hit the back of his legs causing him to fall on the ground backwards.

Before he could even sit up all the way something grabbed his wrists and pulled him across the floor before he was suddenly yanked up and before he could even cuss out whoever it was he froze. There in front of him was a huge monster.

It had tentacles and two round black eyes. Looking at it his mouth open trying to figure out what it was when suddenly he felt something wrapping around both his legs. Looking down he gasped slight as the thing pulled at his legs, forcing them to part.

"Hey! Put me down!"

The thing didn't listen to him and he jolted two tentacles came around to pull at his shirt. Another one came around and started to run right over the clothes part of his chest and Gilbert started to fight back and hisses as the tentacle started to rub his nipple.

"Stop!"

It continued on and suddenly he felt himself being lifted further up until he was in mid air his back facing the ground. Struggling Gilbert cursed and then jumped an one slipped up his shirt and started to rub his nipple.

"Nya! St-stop!"

The thing didn't stop and used another of its many tentacles to pull up the black tank top and assaulted the pick nipple. One of them seemed to have a little sucker and latched onto the nipple and started to suck at it slowly.

"Ahh… mm… Cut it out- Ohhh…!"

Another tentacle pulled off his pants tossing them aside. Gasping Gilbert looked down his face painted in an unwanted blush. A larger one started to stroke him a few times before reaching under and pulling off his underwear.

"STOP THAT! Get off of me you fircker!"

It wrapped around his length and started to stroke him making him moan with out meaning too. This damn thing new all the right ways to make him moan and it worried Prussia. The jolts of unwanted pleasure was short lived when something pressed against his entrance.

"No! Get away you bastard-Mmmph!"

One pushed into his mouth. Struggling Gilbert tried to keep from getting hard but it didn't work and he gasped when the thing was pull from his mouth and for a second was relieved when it seemed the thing was setting him down until it pulled his arms behind his back hold him there and he was set on his knees.

The things spread his legs form the knees a little and he felt something hot on his entrance and squirmed. It was hot with some kind of thick liquid and was rubbing up and down.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Thr thing pressed the quarter size tentacle into him slowly and moved in and out as the other two continued to suck and tease the hard nipples. It thrust up into the Albino for a minute listening to the moaning voice that struggling not to let any out.

"Ahh… ahh.. Oh stop… nnnhhh…. No more… My body can't take it… AHHH!"

Another one pushed into his body as the peace picked up looking for a certain bundle of nerves and soon added a third.

"AHHHH!" Gilbert cried out tears leaking. "No!"

The thing moved away from the Albino arms for a second before forced the man on his hands and knees picking up pace as it continued to thrust into the small body before they pulled out and a tentacle larger than the rest came out and Gilbert hissed at it. It looked like a cock and he was sure as hell that the monster was going to put that inside him.

Sure enough the tip pressed up against his stretched opening, pushing into him slowly making him cried out his body shaken.

"No! It's too hot! Stop! Bitte! Bittie…! AHHHHHHH!"

It was all the way in and started to thrust aiming for its desired target making Gilbert moan loudly and his body unwilling melting into this monster at each thrust. Arching he cried out loudly again his body on fire as it continued to have its way with him.

"Ah! Nnnaaahhh! Aaahhh! Please no more! Aaaaahhh…. It's too hot! I can't… I can'!"

Suddenly the thing sped up going hard on the ex-nation until the albino vision went white as he came violently screaming before something hot filled him and he slumped onto the floor with the tentacles still holding him.

There was an unknown amount of time that passed when he felt the thing started to get hard again and he panicked. Struggle his tried to away screaming cussing out the thing. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the room and the thing suddenly stopped more.

Gasping Gilbert struggled away and turned to see the thing dead laying on its side. Spitting out the stuff inside his mouth he looked up at his Bruder and blushed in embarrassment and pulled his legs up against his chest trying to hard his body.

"Bruder." Germany said looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Ja… what the frick was that?"

The younger German walked to a desk with a folder and quickly read it. "It was a monster designed and made to torture soldiers until they either told them what they wanted to hear. It was a faiulure since it only raped them and sending them into unwanted pleasure."

"Damn shit."

Ludwig looked at the other. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Gilbert mumbled. "Just…"

Walking over to him Ludwig pushed him down and climbed over him earning a surprised yelp and red eyes glared up at him.

"What the hell West?!"

"It seems I need to reclaim you from that monster."

"What?! Hey you're serious?! Were in a lab- Ahhh! Damn… you got turned on didn't you- Nnn… ahhh… give me more West~"

* * *

**I HAVE NOT REGRETS!**

**For Kia the Fox.**

**=w=**


End file.
